


Crushes and Quizzes

by ShippyWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crushes, Do They Like Me Quizzes, F/M, Fluff, Indirect MariChat, Kind of MariChat?, Platonic stuff, lowkey djwifi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyWrites/pseuds/ShippyWrites
Summary: Quizzes can be curious things sometimes





	Crushes and Quizzes

**Author's Note:**

> Me, after taking 564 “Does He Like Me” tests: I bet Adrien and Marinette do this
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alyaaaa…” Marinette whined, slamming her face onto her desk, sitting in front of her computer.

“Another ‘Maybe’?” Alya sighed, putting down her phone, “Marinette, none of these are legit.”

“Okay, then! You take one!” The girl shot up, huffing and plopping next to her friend, “Answer thinking of Nino. If it says he doesn’t, I’ll never take one of these again.”

“Girl, don’t be so dramatic.”

“I’m waiting.”

Shaking her head, Alya got up and sat at the desk, opening one of the many tabs on the screen. After a few minutes she chose the most “professional” looking one.

It was only a matter of minutes before Alya completed the quiz and Marinette was next to her as the results loaded.

“He loves you!

You guys are already dating! He’s absolutely enchanted by you and everything you do! He wants to spend every moment of his life with you!”

Alya groaned as Marinette shoved her out of the chair to find the next quiz.

...

“She hates me….” Adrien whined, dramatically flopping from his chair onto the floor, “She’ll never love me…”

“If you're looking for comfort, I can’t give it to you unless I know who ‘she’ is, dude.” Nino reminded his friend, standing over him.

“But you can’t knowwww…”

“There we go, bro.”

Adrien simply looked up at Nino pitifully, opening his arms.  
Grinning, he laid down next to Adrien before wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the soft blonde hair.

“You’re good enough for now.” Adrien chuckled, muffled by Nino’s shirt.

“I’m only ‘good enough’?!”

“Mhm.”

They remained there for a few minutes before Adrien sat up.

“You take one! Take it thinking of Alya, then I can know how accurate they are!”

“They’re not accurate, dude.”

“Please?”

“Fine.”

Adrien beamed and stood up, pulling Nino with him and plopping him in the chair.

“Go.”

It took Nino no time at all to answer the questions, leaving them both slightly anxious for the result.

“She loves you!”

You guys are practically married! She loves everything about you, even if you may get on her nerves sometimes!”

Nino facepalmed as Adrien flopped into his bed and screeched.

…

“Do you think those ‘Do They Like Me?’ quizzes are accurate?” Marinette asked Chat, slumped against the brick of her balcony.

“I hope not.” He sighed, picking up a cookie and his mug of hot cocoa, “Then no one would ever like me.”

“That can’t be true.”

“Of course it is. I took like fifty today, and they all said no.”

“I didn’t think of doing someone who _claimed_ they loved me… Did you?” Marinette mumbled, furrowing her brows.

“No…”

In a flash, she grabbed Chat and pulled him inside, dragging him to her computer.

She pulled up the same quiz Alya used, changed it to “she”, and gave Chat the mouse.

“You go first.”

After pondering for a moment, he chose someone and began clicking.

“She adores you!

This girl is head over heels for you! You’re all she ever thinks about! Seriously! Go date her!”

They sat in silence for a moment before Chat sat on the floor, staring blankly.

“Oh.”

Marinette.

He’d been thinking of Marinette.

Nino had confirmed that she liked him.

So that’s who he thought of.

“Your turn.” He whispered, biting his lip.

Marinette watched him for a moment longer before she began choosing the answers.

“Marry him.

He loves you more than we can express here. Everything you do sends him to Heaven again. Seriously, he loves you.”

She hadn’t been thinking of Adrien.

She hadn’t even been thinking about Luka.

She had been thinking of the cat next to her.

Marinette _screamed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin!
> 
> Idk fam I’ve been crushing on this dude for like three years, I neED AN ANSWER.
> 
> Anyway I imagine Marinette and Adrien do this all the time, like it’s an uncontrollable urge. MariChat May is gonna be done by the end of the year I swear I’m just slow and busy.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


End file.
